


A Secret History

by eudaimon



Category: Gay Pirates (song)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaimon/pseuds/eudaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't what the Captain thought or didn't think - they had only had eyes for each other from the very beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/gifts).



> Just a little thing based on a song that I LOVE. HAPPY YULETIDE <3

A story cut short: I saw him one, from a distance, and never again had eyes for another.

I saw him on land, firs. Maybe I went on that voyage for wanting him. Fuck the Queen - I took Anne Bonney's shilling and went to sea and the first time I touched him was just a brush of fingers.

And, oh, the way he looked at me.

There's not much room beneath deck, but we carved out room for each other. One time, I took him by the hips and pushed him back, his spine curving to fit the belly of the ship and I pressed myself against him, close as I could, my cock alongside his.

He breathed my name as we rocked against each other, back and forth to the rhythm of the tide.  
Oh, Sebastian. Sweet as a dream of dry land.

I never had it in me to be a sailor all my life.

The Captain tried her luck with both of us, but no joy. We only had eyes for each other. We stole our moments when we ould. But there wasn't enough time. Never enough. Too many times was his mouth bloody or my wrist bruised. And maybe it ended the only way I could, if the Captain was angry but our hearts were set and we could never be for another, not then.

One last kiss and they all jeered, pushing and shoving and we stumbled, shoulder to shoulder, side by side, to the edge and over and down down down sinking like stones and maybe that's it, maybe that's all, nothing else at all for my love and me.

Or maybe...

Imagine. Imagine, somewhere a far, far way from here. We are nowhere that you have ever been and we are very, very happy. He's walking a little way ahead of me, and his dark hair is shining in the sun. The sea is a clear as a true heart and the exact blue of everything we've lost and there he is, my love, my land.

We always deserved so much more than we had.


End file.
